1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in and relating to the antiskid brake control arrangement for powered vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An antiskid brake control arrangement for powered vehicles is intended to increase a resultant braking effect to a possible maximum in accordance with the adhesion coefficient between the wheel and the ground, generally being denoted by .mu.. The resultant vehicle deceleration by means of the braking operation is consequently proportional to the road coefficient.
There have been known in the art various kinds of brake control arrangements which, in a cycle of brake pressure release and reapplication, suppresses the brake pressure reapplication period of time to a possible minimum in accordance with the road coefficient.
With the conventional brake control arrangement of this kind, the brake pressure is reapplied first rapidly and then gradually so that the antiskid arrangement can have sufficient time to respond and a premature relocking of the wheel is prevented. In order to attain the above objects, the conventional arrangement generally utilizes a vehicle deceleration responsive sensor, such as, for example, a so-to- speak G-sensor, a solenoid valve for allowing a restricted flow of fluid in a servomotor to actuate the antiskid arrangement and a gradual build-up of pressure in brake wheel cylinders, and an electrical circuit which governs the solenoid valve in response to the G-sensor. The provisions parts are considered to be disadvantageous in that they usually cause the entire arrangement to be structurally complicated and expensive.